


Coming Into the New Year

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [24]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New York City, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rooftop Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: My excuse to write rooftop sex with Charlie Barber on New Year's Eve (aka Charlie bangs you into the New Year as you watch the fireworks)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 24





	Coming Into the New Year

You weren’t really all that excited to go spend New Year’s Eve around all of Charlie’s theatre buds. You knew what they thought of you, how they looked at you with pity as the young hot rebound that got picked up fresh from his divorce. 

They couldn’t wrap their heads around how in love you and Charlie were, how deep your bond really went. They didn’t know how you had held him crying night after night as he grieved a love he once treasured but no longer felt, accepting the loss of a longtime friend, lover and wife (even if the last couple of years had gone to shit). 

They had no insight as to how his life had improved greatly after separating from Nicole, picking up the pieces while still trying to keep his relationship with his son from fracturing while attempting to rebuild something with Nicole so things were amicable. 

They had no idea what it was like to love a man who had been broken down to a shell of who he was and to then love that man as he rebuilt himself little by little, inching towards who he had been and then surpassing that to become who he was meant to be. It felt a lot like seeing a once wilting orchid finally bloom before your eyes, or watching a bird fall out of a nest only to be flying a few days later, soaring confidently in the sky. 

You were there for Charlie when his friends had abandoned him for Nicole or chose to avoid him in an attempt to not choose sides. You had been there to hold his hand that one fateful night at the bar where he almost passed out drunk beside you before you took this lumbering stranger home, rubbing his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet and then leading him to bed so he could rest. 

Charlie had asked you to stay that night, just to lay beside him and keep him company. Two strangers who had no idea what they were getting into, had no idea where this odd night would take them. 

It had led to a supportive friendship that blossomed into a tentative budding romance before settling comfortably into a loving partnership, two people who didn’t know they needed each other until they found each other - working with each other to love each other the best way they could. 

No, they didn’t know any of that. All they saw was an hourglass figure in a tight red dress, arm candy to soothe the pain of ending a chapter in one’s life. But Charlie had tempted you with the open bar and then closed the deal when he whispered to you that he would make it worth your while. And really, what better things did you have to do other than going to bed with a face mask and a bottle of champagne? 

***

The party was every bit as boring as you thought it would be. You didn’t like schmoozing with all of these people who hadn’t supported Charlie through such a rough period in his life, and you especially didn’t like being around those that had only started showing up again once Charlie got a show on Broadway. 

But, this wasn’t about you and what you liked, this was about making your man happy. So you smiled and laughed and sipped at your drinks, taking comfort in Charlie’s hand splayed across your back, secretly admiring how it was so large that it spanned from hip bone to hip bone. 

Every once in a while Charlie would beam down at you or kiss your temple or hold you just a little closer and all those little gestures made the night more than worthwhile. 

As the night droned on you started to daydream about what Charlie had planned for you when you got home, wondering whether you could finally convince him to let you top him. That would certainly be the cherry on top of the whole evening. 

You absentmindedly pondered about whether you might have to sweeten the deal a little more to achieve your day dream, knowing how much of a dom Charlie was in the bedroom, before a quick squeeze to your hip jerked you out of your dirty thoughts. 

You looked up to see Charlie smiling at you with a gleam in his eye and you arched an eyebrow at him. He was up to something, but you weren’t quite sure what. 

Charlie shot you a wink, then checked his watch before giving a nod to the current couple you were socializing with, apologizing for having to take you away. You smiled in their direction as you departed before asking Charlie what he was doing. 

“I’m making it worth your while, sweetheart,” he all but purred, kissing your forehead as he led you out the door of the apartment. 

You furrowed your brows in confusion. “Are we leaving? We haven’t told anyone bye yet.” 

“No, even better. We’re going to the roof,” Charlie replied cryptically, leading you by the hand to the staircase that connected the fancy penthouse apartment where the party was held to the private rooftop. 

Charlie could tell you were still lost so he clarified, “Everyone is going to watch the ball drop and the fireworks in the theatre room, but I wanted to watch it out here with you on the roof.” 

You grinned at that. Charlie was always so sweet, harboring a soft spot for you despite his hard ass demeanor as a director (and now writer and producer). 

He glanced at his watch again when you stepped out onto the nicely decorated terrace, the place adorned with lights, plants, and ornate columns. 

“How long are these fireworks? 15 minutes?” Charlie asked, muttering mostly to himself. “I think we can get two orgasms out of you in that time.” 

“W-what?” you stuttered, not realizing this had been his plan. 

Charlie crowded you up against a broad column, caging you in with his arms as he brought his forehead against yours. “This past year has been absolute shit so I think we deserve to start the New Year with a bang, don’t you? So I’m going to make you come all over my fingers and mouth then I’m going to turn you around and fuck you as we watch the fireworks, okay, princess?” 

You blushed at his dirty words and his pet name for you, something he’d started calling you after you begged him to take you to Disney a few months ago. You would have never imagined that a stubborn intense man like Charlie would enjoy the trip, but you were pretty sure he had loved it almost as much as you - maybe because you got to fuck like rabbits all week since Henry was with Nicole, but that was besides the point. 

“I believe I asked you a question,” Charlie stressed, a playful lilt in his tone as his hand came to rest around your neck. His thumb traced your lips as he watched you through lust-filled eyes. 

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” you answered breathily, feeling as if you should be ashamed by how easily Charlie could turn you into a puddle of desire for him. You were too aroused to think about it too hard, though, your whole body vibrating with need. 

“Good girl,” he crooned, a small smile tugging at his lips before he angled his face so he could kiss you. 

Charlie took your breath away as he kissed you, his tongue circling yours when you opened up to let him in. His hold on your throat tightened just enough to make your eyes roll to the back of your head as you moaned, acutely aware of how wet you were despite barely having been touched by him. 

Charlie broke away first, his hot breath fanning over your face as he kept eye contact with you, his other hand going from where it had settled on your waist down to the hem of your dress. His fingers trailed up your thigh, bringing the dress up with them, and then he dipped down to cup his palm around your sex. 

Charlie groaned as he stroked your cleft, “Fuck, you’re so wet for me already, princess.” 

You nodded, unable to say much as his finger rubbed you through your panties. Charlie gave you one last peck on the nose before he slid down onto his knees, watching you as you watched him. He made you feel as if you were on fire as your gaze followed the way he bent down before you with admiration in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe he got to do this with you. 

You breathed heavily as he removed his hand from between your legs, using both hands to carefully peel your dress up so that it exposed you to him. Charlie let out an exhale as if in awe of what he found there, pressing a kiss to the skin below your navel before he hooked his thumbs on your panties and let them drop to your ankles. 

Charlie whined as he shuffled closer on his knees, helping you to step out of your panties and to drape one leg over his shoulder. He kissed the skin of your inner thighs, breathing you in as he brought one hand to steady you on his shoulder and the other to knead your ass. 

You placed your hands on his scalp, tugging at his hair, trying to get him to place his lips where you wanted them most. Charlie tsk’ed and gave you a look, warning you not to rush him, but you couldn’t help it as you whimpered for him to taste you. 

He huffed against your skin, the puff of air sending tingles up your spine before he followed your request, nudging his way between your legs, burying himself in your cunt. You wound your hands in his hair as he lapped, sucked and prodded with his tongue, eagerly consuming everything you gave him. 

You ground yourself against him as his fingers pressed into your thighs and ass, blunt fingernails digging into your skin. You couldn’t keep your eyes from him, in a trance as you took in the sight of such a powerful man losing himself in you as he ate you out on this New York City rooftop, the city noises below you drowned out by your cries. 

You found that you didn’t even feel the chill of the winter air anymore as Charlie broke you down to your most basic and primal self, reducing you to a begging and sobbing mess, even though he was the one at your feet. You felt the tension in your body snap as he clamped down on your clit and sucked, pulling your orgasm from you as your back arched against the column and your hips bucked in his face. 

Charlie slurped down your juices like it was the best drink he’d had all night, eagerly collecting everything that dripped from you, tongue tracing your thighs as he cleaned you up, humming in satisfaction. You shook and trembled, hands still clutching on for dear life on his dark locks. 

A booming noise behind you startled you as you realized that the fireworks had started going off in the distance, lighting up the sky in glorious displays of green, red, yellow, blue and purple. 

Charlie gently removed your leg from his shoulder and got up from where had been kneeling after pocketing your panties. 

“Right on time, princess. Couldn’t have planned it better if I tried,” he laughed, a smirk on his handsome face as he looked down at you. You were sure you looked like a disheveled wreck, but Charlie looked at you with heat in his eyes, a burning love for you that made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Charlie helped you walk on fawn-like legs, wobbly from your orgasm, over to the ledge, where he turned you around so that he could press you down and over the ledge. Your dress was now rumpled and still bunched at your waist, but you didn’t care. The cold cement of the ledge made you gasp as you rested your forearms on it, bare hip bones and lower stomach skimming across the surface. 

Goosebumps covered your skin at the feel of the cool ledge and the winter breeze, the contrast to Charlie’s warm palm on your backside deliciously overwhelming your senses. You heard Charlie unbuckling his pants, then the sound of clothes rustling and a zipper as he took his cock out. You glanced behind you to admire his impressive length, angry and red and already beading at the tip as he stroked it. 

You wiggled your hips to entice him before turning forward to enjoy the fireworks show, letting out a content sigh as you felt Charlie enter you, one hand grabbing you at the hip and the other on the shoulder as he began to pump himself inside of you. 

Charlie rocked you back against his cock as he thrust forward, your thighs meeting the skin of his broad ones as he fucked you. The sound of slapping skin, fireworks, and Charlie’s grunting filling your ears as you looked over the sparkling of the city below you and the light show ahead of you. 

You keened when Charlie found that one spot inside of you that always made you see stars, feeling him pick up his pace as you both neared your peaks. The hand that was guiding you on your hip snaked forward to tease your clit, causing you to clench around Charlie. 

Charlie cursed at the feeling of you clenching and fluttering around him, draping his body over yours as he railed into you, moving his mouth so that he was kissing at your shoulder and the nape of your neck. 

He continued to rock you back against him with his hand on your shoulder, effectively impaing you on his cock, making your brain buzz with all the sensations as it felt like he split you in two while he growled in your ear, “Come on, princess, I know you can do it. Be a good girl and come for me. Come in front of all these people right on daddy’s cock”

His words sent you both over the edge as you came with a shout right as a particularly large firework lit up the sky. The loud thunderous sound dissolved into the sound of crackles and pops as the main explosion turned into hundreds of tiny sparks that dotted the skyline, much like your synced cries of pleasure turned into mumbled words of praise and love. 

Charlie’s teeth clamped down on the skin of your shoulder as his cock pulsed within your walls, spurts of his load emptying themselves in you with every lazy thrust he took as he milked his cock and eased you both through your orgasms. You collapsed onto the ledge, your trembling forearms finally giving way as you embraced the cool cement feeling on your sweaty skin. 

Charlie stayed draped over you, keeping you warm while you both relaxed, sated and satisfied. His length still nestled in you as he kissed the exposed skin on your beck and neck while you both watched the show. It was intimate and a little odd, but you felt cared for and safe in his arms, happy to enter into the new year in this way. 

When the fireworks show was over, Charlie pulled himself out with a groan, tucking himself in before he helped you arrange your dress and fix your hair. You laughed when he refused to give back your underwear and you both shuffled back to the party so you could clean yourself up better in the bathroom. 

Everyone was still in the theatre room, chatting in the glow of the broadcast of Times Square, oblivious to you and Charlie giggling and making out like teenagers in the bathroom. In the privacy afforded by the small space, you tried to clean the cum between your legs, pushing your lovesick needy man off of you, teasing and laughing all the while. 

Sure, it was possible that those around you would never understand you and Charlie, content to brush you off as something that happened in a phase of his life where he was vulnerable. But you both knew the truth of the expanse of your relationship, and that was enough for you, you mused, as you brought Charlie’s face down to you so you could envelope him in another bruising kiss with a whispered, “Happy New Year’s, baby.” 

  
  



End file.
